Baby, Please Come Home
by littlehalliwell
Summary: Someone's in the hospital and it's causing the Halliwells to be vulnerable to the newest demon in town. Well they be able to defeat this demon? Chapter 1 up and more to follow....


This story is set in the future and is based off of my nephew Julius Angel Stoner who spent Christmas time at the San Diego Children's hospital. Hopefully you all enjoy this story.

It was that time of year again. Christmas. The Turners, Wyatts, and Matthews were busy decorating the Halliwell Manor. The lights needed to be hung, the tree need to be decorated, and the presents need to be bought. And most of all Piper's famous Christmas cookies needed to be backed. Everyone was happy, except for one little soul. Tyler Wyatt. Baby Ty has had a cold for days and it looked liked it would never go away. Piper, his mom, spent most of her time with him. Whether it was rocking him to sleep or playing with him when he was awake. No one in the Halliwell Manor knew that this year wasn't going to be a good Christmas. 

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, and her daughter Melinda, was baking the last batch of gingerbread cookies when she heard Ty crying on the baby monitor.

"Mel, would you finish the cookies while I go check on your brother?"

"Yeah, sure mom."

Piper made her way up the stairs to Tyler's room. Once up there, she opened the door.

"What's wrong baby boy?" she asked walking up to the cradle.

Then Piper was shocked and scared. Tyler's body was the color of grayish blue and he was wheezing very badly. Piper picked up her son out of the crib and started to cry for her sisters.

Minutes later Phoebe and Paige ran into the room,

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Oh my god! We need to get him to the hospital!" Phoebe yelled as she ushered Piper and Paige out of the room. They all headed down the stairs.

"Mom, what's going on?" Bricen asked as he saw his mom and aunts run down the stairs with his cousin.

"Bricen, I need you and your cousin Taylor to keep an eye on your siblings until we get back," Phoebe told him. 

"Ok mom."

Bricen headed towards the living room where all his siblings and cousins were.

Piper headed out the door with Phoebe and Paige grabbed the coats. 

"Where are we going to take him?" Paige asked as she got into the driver seat. Phoebe sat in the passenger side while Piper and Ty were in the back.

"Why not Children's Hospital. We should be able to get him in there," Phoebe replied.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, except for the wheezing from Tyler and Piper's sweet voice singing to him. Once at the hospital, the Charmed Ones ran into the Emergency room. Phoebe went to find a nurse while Piper held on to Ty.

Not a minute later, a nurse and a doctor came running over to Piper and they took Ty in a bed. Piper went with them. Paige and Phoebe stayed in the waiting room. 

The doctor and nurse brought Piper and Tyler into a room and they hooked Tyler up to an oxygen tank and then check his blood pressure. His heart wasn't doing so well and his breathing wasn't good either. The nurse took Piper out of the room while more doctors and nurses ran in to room.

The nurse led Piper to a chair so that she could talk.

"Miss, can I get your name and your son's name?"

"His name is Tyler Angel Wyatt and mines is Piper Halliwell Wyatt."

She continues to write while asking more questions.

"What happen? Has he been sick during this week?"

"Well, he's been running a fever for some time now and has an on and off cold. That's all."

"Ok. Mrs. Wyatt, has your son ever been diagnose with asthma?"

"Asthma? No, why?"

"Well, it appears that your son may be having and asthma attack. And with that fever, it triggered it."

"Oh god." Piper covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. "Will...will he get better?"

"We hope so. But for the time being, we ask that he stay here over night so that we can observe him And if you like, we can set up a bed in her for you too."

"Oh, thanks."

The nurse got up and started to leave when she turned around. "And Mrs. Wyatt? Don't worry, kids get sick all the time. He will pull through.

Piper smiled and got up to tell Paige and Phoebe the news. When she returned to the waiting room, she saw that Cole and Leo were also.

Leo turned around and ran to Piper.

"Where's Tyler? What happened? Is he alright?"

Piper looked up at Leo and started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright," he said holding her as she continued to cry.

"No, it's not alright Leo. Tyler was all grayish blue and was wheezing. The nurse said that he possible had and asthma attack and that his fever may had made it worst. That's why he couldn't breath," Piper muttered into Leo's chest. The she looked up at him. "I never knew he had asthma. When did he get it? It doesn't even run in our family."

"Yeah, but that isn't always the case."

"Well look on the bright side. Now you know," Paige butted in.

"The nurse said that I can stay the night here, and I think I will. You guys better get back to the kids. They must be worried by now. I will call you all when I get more information on him." 

"Ok, but if you need anything, just call," Leo said kissing her.

They left the waiting room and Piper head back to the back. One of the nurses told her that they moved Tyler up to room 215 and that she could go in once the doctors leave.

Piper took the elevator to the second floor and headed down to the room where her son was. She watch through the window as the doctors hooked him up to many machines. Once done, they left and told Piper that if she needed anything, just buzz for a nurse. 

Piper walked into the room. She walked over to his bed and look at him. Tyler was still looking a little blue, but he was breathing better. The oxygen was going into his nose and his eyes were closed. Piper started to cry. Why did this have to happen? Why to Tyler? She cried out. She wished that someone could help. Maybe Leo. But it wasn't the cause from a demon. It was something natural.

"Well little buddy. Guess it's just you and me," she smiled. 

Piper took a seat next to the bed and slowly doses off. 


End file.
